Love wasn’t enough
July 2nd, 2009 So one day, I went onto Minecraft. When I got there, a girl asked me if I wanted to hang out with her. I said yes. We talked about each others' day, built stuff, went mining; everything was fine, until I went into her basement with her. Dead bodies lined the walls, and I think she was beginning to have the feeling that I didn't love her. So she chased me with a knife. I ran away. Outside the basement, everything was falling apart and glitching. When I went to hide inside a cave, everything was on fire. Further inside the cave I saw her staring at me; a dead look in her eyes. I ran, but I bumped into a wall and then she killed me. June 4th, 2011 It is now my 13th birthday. When I got back on, she said, ”Happy birthday my darling, hehe :3.” I got scared and tried to run, but she grabbed me, ”Don't go so soon my special lucky love :3.” I then screamed and used my sword to cut off my arm to get her off me, I ran back to the overworld, I was out of breath, I got tired and fell into the water and drowned. She picked me up and carried me into her basement, I fell unconscious. January 12th, 2013 ”Well hello, there sleepy head, hehe.” I was tied up to a rope, ”You can't hide from me now, my love, as they say, you can run, but you can't hide.” I was screaming for help, but there was no use, no one was there to save me, I was worried, and she chuckled, ”You are so cute when you are scared.” I blushed. She hugged me while holding a knife, I chuckled nervously, she climbed onto me and hugged me, I was pretty nervous, she let out her hand on my heart. January 13th, 2013 I kicked her off me and eventually broke through the ropes and ran to the nether, everything was inverted, and I saw that I immediately switched back to the overworld, I ran as far as I could, I found the woodland mansion, she eventually found me and I had to run away, blood was spilling everywhere, everything was getting blurry, my vision then got better, I saw a village with dead bodies and villagers with blood, it was quiet, too quiet, I was in a house, I could sense her behind me, and my senses were right, I ran out of the house and saw that right as I left, a thunderstorm appeared, I ran to a nearby shelter, that was when I saw her pinning me down, I pushed her off and ran out not caring that it was raining, lava suddenly appeared, when it touched me, my game crashed. February 18th, 2015 When I came back on again, she transformed into a demon with wings, she stared at me with fire in her eyes, she threw some knives at me, I was at half a heart, suddenly, everything was shaking, I was then teleported to a dimension I never seen before, it was like dull and grey, everything was glitching, lava randomly appeared above my head and I ran away, I saw people hanged and the more I run, the more it seems they are watching me, they all had white pupils and black eyes, staring at me, the next hanged bodies eyes were replaced with gaps, staring at me soullessly, I ran faster, and the hanged bodies started to grin with sharp teeth, the hanged bodies turned into demons, I heard some screaming and stabbing and choking sounds, I even heard gunshots, when I kept running, I saw that the hanged demons had blood pouring out of their sockets, mouth, nose, fingers, and toes, I was running way faster since the area was getting flooded with blood, the hanged demons turned into that hanged girl, and she had sharp teeth with a grin with red in her eyes with shadows covering from the forehead to the nose, the hanged bodies jumped at me, and I got jump scared, the game closed, my wallpaper changed to her Minecraft character, all the files were changed to ”YOU ARE MINE.exe.” I clicked restart, but the screen turned red and started shaking, and I saw a message that says ”You can't restart me, would you like to restart yourself?” I tried to click close but it wasn't available, and my options were yes, yes, and no, but no wouldn’t work, I had to click yes either way after I clicked yes, I got jump scared. February 19th, 2015 Right as I woke up from the bed, she jumpscared me, I woke up in a cage, struggling to get out, I saw that I was now in the Minecraft world, I realized she got me into the game with her, I was banging on the cage, she laughed as I struggled, lava went over my head, she put her arm in the cage and patted my head, I couldn't get out, I was teleported into the air and fell down and died, but instead of saying ”You have died,“ it said “Do you love me? <3.” I tried to click no but it made me hover over the yes and made me click yes, I could hear laughing, she hanged me, and I died again. January 1st, 2016 I could see some red eyes watching me, as I kept walking, more eyes appeared, I saw some dead bodies, I lost control of myself, and I walked over to her, she made me bow down to her, then she said: ”It is adorable to have you back, darling.” I watched as she petted me with an evil grin, I couldn't do anything, she then held me, I could move again but it was hard to get out of her grip, she laughed as I couldn't get out of the grip, ”It’s adorable when you try to escape, hehe.” She pinned me to the ground, she tried to stab me, but I got hold of the sword and tried to get it away from my body, but I saw it was pushing down on me, she grabbed my hands so I couldn't do anything, I watched as she put me in bed tied up, ”Don't even think about it, sweetie.” I saw that there were swords by the edges of the bed and the floor, ”I have warned you, don't hide from me, baby.” I was being hugged by her, there was nothing I could do, she rocked me like a baby, she made me drink milk out of a baby bottle, I fell unconscious since it had poison in it, I then woke up, my vision was a little blurry, she was still rocking me, I couldn't move my own body, she paralyzed me, she rubbed her cheek against me, I still couldn't do anything. February 2nd, 2017 I finally managed to escape from that maniac, I saw hanging bodies, people were possessed, I heard voices saying ”Be with her, John.” I also heard some whispering, as I was walking, the voices increased and got louder, along with the whispering, static was occurring, blood was appearing randomly, random mobs were appearing and dying, along with random users, I was freaked out, I finally heard what they were whispering about, they were whispering ”Love her.” I saw her head for a split second, every split second, blood occurs, it has a dull gray face with an unhappy face, each split second, it was slowly turning into a smile with sharp bloody teeth, her eyes turned bloodshot and blood came out of them, blood even came out of her nose. Category:Creepypasta Category:TheMysteriousWriter Category:UnspokenOrigins Category:PurpleTheUnicorn Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas Category:Moderate Length Pastas